Titim Holdings Inc.
Fifteen months before the 9/11 attack a Moroccan man whose name and multiple aliases appear on numerous terrorist watch lists (see the Finnlist) started a company in Florida with a man who became the Chief Military Attaché at the Moroccan Embassy in Washington, DC. On June 30, 2000, terror list suspect Mohammed Arara (19.May.1978) joined Colonel Ahmed Arara, the Military Attaché of the Embassy of the Kingdom of Morocco, and a third man, “Joseph El Sheik,” to incorporate Titim Holdings, Inc. at an address just a stone’s throw from an apartment in Coral Springs used by Atta and Marwan. “Titim” is a verb in Gaelic, we discovered. It means “to fall down.” The Moroccan military attaché and his two Arab companions had just launched “Falling Down Inc.” Both the ‘Mohammed Arara’ on the watch list and the ‘Mohammed Arara’ in business with Col Arara list the same address: 117 Westwood Ct., in Lake Worth, FL. This same address is also used by the Moroccan Embassy’s Col. Arara. In addition to being business partners, Colonel Ahmed Arara and Mohammed Arara share the same home address, according to documents filed with the state of Florida, where both men used the same address in Atlantis, FL, just outside the Palm Beach County Park Airport. During the final month of preparation before the attack, terrorist ringleader Mohamed Atta flew out of this airport on numerous unexplained flights with still-unidentified companions. Six weeks after the attack, on October 25, 2001, the Palm Beach Daily Business Review reported Titim's Holdings Inc. paid $2.9 million for a 22,735-square-foot office building in nearby Coral Springs, FL. Three of the addresses on the Terrorist Watch List for suspected terrorist pilot Mohammed Arara also lead back to a mysterious German national, identified as Pascal Guido Alexander Schreier and his wife, Sandra Karine Hamouda, a French-Tunisian woman who took over a flight school at Charlotte County Airport when it went bankrupt in February 2001. Called "Guido Pascal Schreier" in court documents, he was responsible for spearheading the European recruiting efforts of the Dutch-owned flight schools in Venice, FL. Sandra Hamouda's half-Tunisian and has an extended family in Florida. Hamoudas are listed as officers of a number of apparently family-led firms in Punta Gorda, with names like Universal Technologies and Airex Enterprises. Globex Enterprises. re. Globex Enterprises. The President was Ahmed S Bugshan, VP was Mahmoud Dr el-Nems, other directors Ibrahim A Hamouda and Ahmed N Niazy, secretary Jasmine Tubbs. Michael C Danque also helped out at Globex. It has been alleged that Michael C Danque and his accomplice, Iyad Muhanna, were working for Louis Jay "Lou" "Big Poppa" Pearlman. A Business associate of Pascal Guido Alexander Schreier, Angelika Neumeier-Fuchs (Einox Tuning LLC, filed September 11, 2007), has run into trouble with the law recently with regards to Ulrich Felix Anton Engler, "the German Bernie Madoff." She once ran a business with Engler called Roots of Bavaria Inc. (Incorporation Date 8 July 1998). The terror suspect Arara’s listed addresses include: *514 El Vernona Ave in Sarasota FL; *1670 Via Bianca in Punta Gorda FL; *117 Mooney Ave. in Punta Gorda FL. All three properties once belonged to Hamouda and Schreier. ---- 514 El Vernona Ave in Sarasota FL: It was reported in the news in 2006 (Sarasota Quay holdout sells El Vernona condo for $1.5M) that Sonia Hamouda had received a payoff of $1.5 million for her property (514 El Verona Avenue), after it had been initially valued at $250,000, from an Irish based developer, Redquartz, owned by the Kelly family of Ireland. Family member Emma Kelly runs a small PR firm, Elevate PR (founded 2001), at 46 Fitzwilliam Square Dublin, next door to 48 Fitzwilliam Square, the location of a major money laundering probe into the Elf Aquitane scandal via Travlane Haulage a company tied to Iraqi billionaire Nadhmi Auchi. ---- 1670 Via Bianca in Punta Gorda FL: was sold for $440,000 Feb 1 2004 and is today owned by a John and Gloria Faxon. ---- 117 Mooney Ave. Punta Gorda FL: appears not to exist. There is an 27377 MOONEY AVE -BLDG 117 PUNTA GORDA which is registered to AERONAUTICAL SERVICES INC, PO BOX 510637, PUNTA GORDA, FL 33951, a Florida corporation founded in 1994 and seemingly an extension of a company which operates in Friday Harbor on the San Juan Islands, Washington state and run by the son of the man who founded Friday Harbor Airport. They are partnered with UNITEC, also a Florida corporation founded in 1997, who operate all over the world, including the Middle East. UNITEC is run by Sandra, Danielle and Louis C Hamouda. ---- Own Bio Pascal has acquired both - great communication and people skills - from working not only as a licensed Paramedic and Pilot, being an employer of several international businesses, but also by playing and teaching professional basketball in Germany in the 80s and 90s. In the 90s after his Civilian Service - alternatively to the 2 year mandatory Army - Pascal was working as a Paramedic , for the German Red Cross to finance most of his studies . He was working at that time together with surgeons in the Hospital, on the emergency ambulance car and in the emergency room. Pascal returned to Munich, Germany in 1994 to study aeronautical engineering as well as business management and immigrated back to USA in 2000. Besides being a Broker in Real Estate since 2002, now with REMAX Palm since Dec 2012 and Ecopreneur/ CEO of Solution Hybrid LLC (Compressed Air Motor Design) he loves all kinds of sports as well as restoring cars. Category:All Category:Conspiracies